utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Op.9 We are ST☆RISH
1111111111116c84ace83ddfc8bc35803586b18224901bd91db7 hq.jpg Tumblr niw9b9sBCb1u2epwio1 1280.jpg Cecil & Shion - Maji LOVE Legend Star - Scan Natsuki & Nagi - Maji LOVE Legend Star - Scan -3.jpg Ren & Van - Maji LOVE Legend Star - Scan Otoya & Eiichi - Maji LOVE Legend Star - Scan -2.jpg Tokiya & Eiji - Maji LOVE Legend Star - Scan -3.jpg Tokiya & Eiji - Maji LOVE Legend Star - Scan -2.jpg Tokiya & Eiji - Maji LOVE Legend Star - Scan -1.jpg Syo & Yamato - Maji LOVE Legend Star - Scan -3.jpg Syo & Yamato - Maji LOVE Legend Star - Scan -2.jpg Syo & Yamato - Maji LOVE Legend Star - Scan Otoya & Eiichi - Maji LOVE Legend Star - Scan Ranmaru, Camus & Ren - Maji LOVE Legend Star - Scan Natsuki & Nagi - Maji LOVE Legend Star - Scan -2.jpg Natsuki & Nagi - Maji LOVE Legend Star - Scan Masato & Kira - Maji LOVE Legend Star - Scan -3.jpg Masato & Kira - Maji LOVE Legend Star - Scan -2.jpg Masato & Kira - Maji LOVE Legend Star - Scan Masato & Kira's song Lasting Oneness.png S4 Ep7 Natsuki and Nagi record.png TSBLOODYSHADOWS-REN.png TSBLOODYSHADOWS.jpg S4 Ep7 Nagi bored.png S4 Ep7 Satsuki Dissapears.png S4 Ep7 Nagi provokes Satsuki.png S4 Ep 7 Satsuki.png S4 Ep6 Van challenges Ren.png S4 Ep6 Haruka meets Van.png S4 Ep5 Cecil asks for advice.png S4 Ep5 Heaven's Group Photo.png S4 Ep1 Quartet Night's Resolve.png Wikia-Visualization-Main,utanoprincesama.png S4 Ep 5 Starish and Heavens Clash.png Shion & Cecil's song Visible Elf.png Cecil and Haruka meet with Shion.png IdolsongLS-9.jpg IdolsongLS-8.jpg IdolsongLS-7.png IdolsongLS-6.png IdolsongLS-5.png Heavens Live S4 E2.png Tsukimiya Ringo S2 E2.png Isurugi Gen S3 E3.png Here are some fact about Starish one by one Uta No Prince-Sama A popular Japanese visual novel and game franchise series published by Broccoli, targeting the female audience. Otoya Ittoki An energetic yet gentle young man. He is nice to everyone no matter who they are and loves music more than anything. He is a friendly and positive person who enjoys singing. He shares a room with Tokiya from Class S. They first met when Otoya defended Haruk's right to enter the same entrance exam with Ren. Later on, they find out they are in the same class. Masato Hijirikawa Ren first meets Masato at a social meeting back when they were kids. He claimed that the party was boring and invited Masato to play with him at the lake. Natsuki Shinomiya He has a fondness for cute and small things, leading him to take on immediate liking towards Nanami Haruka, calling her fairy and states that she resemble his dog Elizabeth. Tokiya Ichinose Otoya's roommate who is the complete opposite of Otoya and seems to find his roommate a bit bothersome at time. their relationship begins to loosen up. 1111111111116c84ace83ddfc8bc35803586b18224901bd91db7 hq.jpg Tumblr niw9b9sBCb1u2epwio1 1280.jpg Cecil & Shion - Maji LOVE Legend Star - Scan Natsuki & Nagi - Maji LOVE Legend Star - Scan -3.jpg Ren & Van - Maji LOVE Legend Star - Scan Tokiya & Eiji - Maji LOVE Legend Star - Scan -2.jpg Tokiya & Eiji - Maji LOVE Legend Star - Scan -1.jpg Syo & Yamato - Maji LOVE Legend Star - Scan Otoya & Eiichi - Maji LOVE Legend Star - Scan Natsuki & Nagi - Maji LOVE Legend Star - Scan Masato & Kira - Maji LOVE Legend Star - Scan -3.jpg Masato & Kira's song Lasting Oneness.png S4 Ep7 Natsuki and Nagi record.png TSBLOODYSHADOWS.jpg S4 Ep7 Nagi bored.png S4 Ep 7 Satsuki.png S4 Ep6 Van challenges Ren.png S4 Ep5 Heaven's Group Photo.png S4 Ep1 Quartet Night's Resolve.png Shion & Cecil's song Visible Elf.png Cecil and Haruka meet with Shion.png IdolsongLS-7.png IdolsongLS-6.png Heavens Live S4 E2.png Tsukimiya Ringo S2 E2.png Isurugi Gen S3 E3.png Ren Jinguji Ren is tall, young men with strawberry blond colored hair which his shoulder. He is known to be flirtatious and a smooth-talker. Through Haruka's help, Ren managed to find meaning in the music and began to find passion in singing. He becomes more devoted to her, calling her "little lamb ' "my lady." Syo Kurusu Syo has a lot of energy and has an upbeat personality. At time, he can be very hot-headed and a bit defensive, especially when it comes to him being teased about his height. He used to live in France with Shinomiya Natsuki. Cecil Aijima Cecil is a friend and band-made of Otoya. The two get along pretty well, Otoya was one of the few that was immediately friendly with Cecil when he first arrived, but He doesn't like his romantic advances towards Nanami, like the rest of Starish.